


leviticus eighteen twenty-two

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leviticus eighteen twenty-two

“Ssh,” Yesung says, and kisses him, pushes him back against the covers and slips his fingers just under the hem of Siwon’s shirt, stroking softly, almost hesitantly. Yesung tastes sour, and bitter, the burn of cheap soda water and cheaper alcohol.

“Siwon,” Yesung breathes, and two of his fingers tangle in the drawstrings of Siwon’s pajama pants. Siwon gasps, and then hisses, muscles growing taut as he tenses. Yesung pulls back, sits on Siwon’s hips and presses his palm against the ridges of Siwon’s stomach, feels the unyielding plane of sculpted muscle. His smile is soft and Siwon is hit with an image of Yesung poking at the grains of rice in a diner salt shaker with a toothpick while Siwon steals scrambled eggs from the side of his breakfast platter.

He rocks up against Yesung with a sigh and kisses him again, dragging his tongue in broad sweeping strokes, and tries to lick the taste of liquid courage and disgust away from them both.


End file.
